Dirty Cop
by kabuxshika
Summary: a dirty cop busts a club and takes a pet. co-written by kou


Dirty Cop

**Dirty Cop**

Stephen found himself once more stepping across the threshold of the usual place he went to think, a gun stuffed in the waistband of his tight jeans. His body was well toned and he was rather strong for such a young kid. He moved to his place in the corner, a crimson wrap-around couch, that no one else dared to take, just for the fact that all the others knew Stephen by now, most of them by gunpoint.

Ari frowned slightly as he looked over his rough and tumble squad that were in place for this unauthorized bust. "I don't want anyone getting free, understood?" His men nodded silently as they moved into the place, guns aimed, ready to shoot to kill if need be.

Stephen looked at the men with bored eyes as he sat there, tilting his head to the side. "Hmmmm… This is annoying." He said in a cold tone, one that was indifferent about most of this, as he raised his gun and looked at the man pointing a gun back. "I wonder, who can shoot faster?" He asked knowing that with one shot he could take three of these monkeys out.

Ari looked over at the guy holding a gun on his man and squeezed off one shot, shooting Stephen's gun from his hand. "Answer your question, punk?" He asked.

Stephen laughed and hissed. "And what would that be, Pet?" He asked apparently not scared of the man or the gun in his hand.

Ari raised an eyebrow slightly then smirked going over and pushing the boy down on the couch and straddling him, the gun at his neck as he right hand man took hold of the boy's wrists. "I don't play submissive roles." He said smirking. "But you look like you would be a fun pet."

Stephen did not struggle under the older male, merely stared up at him with dead like eyes. "I am no mans pet." He said in a mocking cute tone, pulling at his wrists some to get them loose.

Ari simply chuckled softly. "Do what you want with the others." He said to his squad. "I've found my fun." He pulled Stephen up into a sitting position and Craven, his right hand man bound the boy's wrists behind him.

Stephen spit in Ari's face and smirked. "You're not pretty. I don't know how you have such a cute little lackey." He purred in a low tone.

Ari wiped the spit from his face, glancing at Craven, then smirked gesturing for the man to sit behind Stephen. "I have a firm hand and don't let my subordinates get away with much." Craven sat behind Stephen wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. He looked away slightly, thinking back to memories of previous punishments.

Stephen blinked at the arms then struggled some. "You're sick, I don't like guys, go fuck each other, I really don't care. Just leave me out of it."

Ari trailed a hand down the side of Stephen's face before drawing it back and slapping him hard. "Shut up." Craven glanced at Ari then down at Stephen.

Stephen bit at the hand with a smirk on his lips, the smack making nothing pass his lips, he only sat there with an animalistic hate in his eyes.

Ari smirked slightly at him pressing him back against Craven as the other held him there and Ari started on Stephen's pants. The others were already gone.

Stephen looked away, laughing coldly. "I hope you don't expect me to scream for you, Bastard." He hissed.

"Why would I expect that?" He asked smirking as he pulled the pants down.

Stephen bit at his lip, swallowing hard as he sat there and then closed his eyes.

Craven brushed Stephen's hair from his face wanting to help him but unable to let him go free. Ari looked up at Craven smirking slightly. "Strip down, Craven." He told the other. Craven jerked slightly looking at Ari in surprise. "What?" Ari's smirk grew. "Strip down." Craven stood slowly, stripping.

Stephen did not let any of this break through to him, ignoring what he heard and the feelings of the hands touching his flawless body, his body defined and well endowed with muscles, he swallowed hard knowing what this pervert was going to do.

Craven sat back down behind Stephen watching Ari and swallowing hard. Ari smirked slightly. "Afraid?" He asked running a hand over Craven's chest as he pressed Stephen back against him. Craven wrapped an arm loosely around Stephen keeping his eyes on Ari. "I just don't want to do this." He answered.

Stephen smirked. "Scared? Yes. A little." He admitted. He was not one to lie, then again there was no reason to lie, after all he was a kid being raped by a cop. Stephen tried to get loose but knew that it was pointless.

Ari looked at Stephen smirking slightly. "I don't think you'll be hurt." He said licking Stephen's neck. "Craven doesn't have the stomach for such things." Craven looked away.

Stephen did not move, his eyes on the ceiling now and he stayed like that keeping the rest of the world out. The words from the other seemed far away as he just lay there wanting this to be over.

Craven, following Ari's commands took Stephen into his lap, spreading his legs. Instead of entering him immediately he pressed a finger into him gently working the muscle.

Stephen clenched his jaw, a shiver running through his body as he sat there. The boy felt dirty now, because of what this man was doing to him, and not just any sick fuck, but a cop.

Craven swallowed again, kissing Stephen's cheek right by his ear, whispering to him. "I'm sorry." He added a second finger as gently as he could, stretching him slowly. Ari merely watched them, smirking.

Stephen felt those soft lips on his skin, making the boy shiver. "Then stop…." He whispered in that cold tone that did not show what he was feeling, as a gasp passed his lips when another finger was added.

"I can't" Craven told him, his voice slightly pained. "He would do much worse to both of us."

Stephen did not open his eyes as he took it, thanking god the other was being gentle.

Craven stretched him a bit more before adding a third finger, stroking deeper into him as he looked at Ari. Ari smiled slightly. "Yes, Craven?" He asked. Craven looked down again, saying nothing. Ari moved forward pressing down on Stephen's shoulders as he kissed Craven. Craven closed his eyes obediently returning the kiss.

Stephen's body arched some away from the fingers as the next one was added, his lower body screaming in pain, he wanted to scream and fight but stayed calm and collected, as the others kissed. He felt disgusted and repulsed.

Ari started to stroke Stephen's cock as he pulled back from the kiss. Craven plled his fingers out gently, shifting a bit and pressing into him slowly as he kissed his neck trying to ease into him as gently as possible. Ari would have none of that and forced Stephen down faster.

Stephen felt the others hands on his cock as he felt sick to his stomach, fighting down the bile, feeling the other try to be gentle until strong hands slammed him down onto the cock, making him choke on spit, it felt as if he were being split in two.

Craven groaned softly and took the boy's cock in his own hand as he flexed his hips gently pulling out just a bit before pressing back up gently. Ari started teasing Stephen's nipples tweaking one as he sucked on the other.

Stephen groaned some, swallowing hard as he felt the man flex his hips. "Ng…Why the fuck couldn't you choose someone else?" He growled in a cold tone.

Ari chuckled a bit. "No one else pointed a gun at my men."

He smirked. "...Reason." He panted, fighting as the pain passed making him blink. "What the fuck?" He voiced his thoughts, not caring it was starting to become enjoyable and he was confused ad to why it was such.

Craven kissed his neck again angling his thrust slightly to stroke his prostate.

Stephen clenched around the other, moaning some as he felt the other thrust into him. "…Fuck….Why does it feel so good?" He panted. He was a virgin in all aspects of the word and the thought of ever fucking a man never crossed his mind.

Craven gasped lightly as Stephen clenched around him. "Oh, god." He breathed, nuzzling the boy's shoulder lightly. Ari chuckled a bit lifting Stephen's chin to look at his face and kissing him lightly. "Why do you think?"

Stephen kissed him back, letting himself get lost in the touches from the other men as he sat there. "Because it's fucking hot." He panted, he was a blunt boy.

Ari smirked slightly. "Indeed." Craven moaned a bit, thrusting harder.

Stephen clenched more around the other, moaning deep as his head fell back to rest against Craven's shoulder, his member now fully erect as the thrust continued to come, the boy's chest falling and rising fast. "Harder!" He cried.

Craven, being accustomed to taking commands began fucking him harder breathing hard now.

Stephen arched from the other some, feeling his prostate being pounded as he let out a deep cry, releasing.

Craven came into the other moaning as he held him close, resting his chin on Stephen's shoulder. He opened his eyes slowly, looking at Ari. Ari was smiling a bit and stood, putting his gun away. "He was fun, wasn't he, Craven?" Craven bowed his head, hiding his face. He felt ashamed for losing himself in his pleasure.

Stephen looked away, feeling like trash now, even if he still looked cold as he tried to move away from the others, feeling the other man's seed running down his legs.

Craven pulled out of Stephen, allowing him to move away as his shoulder slumped. He turned away from them both, pulling his clothes on.

Stephen still had his hands bound as he looked down, feeling like trash. "Let me go." He growled, his voice cold but scared in a way, that the man was going to turn him into some submissive pet and he refused to be such.

Ari shook his head a bit, taking hold of the bindings on his wrists and pulling him back. "Uh uh. You don't call the shots anymore, kid."

He hissed and bit at the man. "Let me go." He growled.

Ari smirked slightly, mimicking the boy's voice as he said "Harder!"

Stephen looked away, ashamed. "I'm a minor, You'll burn for this." He warned, his voice like a snakes, low and cold, as he focused on the man, and then looked to Craven.

Craven stared at the ground, trying to ignore them. Ari simply smiled, "I'm afraid not, kid. You're mine now." He said licking up Stephen's chest.

Stephen shifted some, looking at the ground.

Ari fixed Stephen's pants, pulling him up. "Come on, Craven. Let's go."


End file.
